gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Autodrome Lago Maggiore (test)
NOTE: This page is a test and is currently not to be linked with anything, including categories. It is meant purely for demonstration purposes for ease of use. It may be deleted at a later date. The names provided for each circuit are also based on the real-life districts they are set in, and are not used in the series in any way. They may or may not be adopted for use later. |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} Autodrome Lago Maggiore is a fictional driving complex situated near Lake Maggiore, Italy that appears in Gran Turismo Sport. The tracks can be raced at Dawn, Sunrise, Morning, Daytime, Afternoon, Evening or Sunset. GP Circuit |length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 17 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} The Grand Prix circuit is a 3 and a half mile circuit that uses the entire perimeter of the circuit. As the circuit is built as a Grand Prix track, it features numerous complex corner sequences, as well as two long straights to simulate DRS zones, which also require hard braking at the end of. The circuit also features numerous corners that require trail braking to navigate successfully. This is a track that requires expert control of the throttle and brakes to accomplish a fast and successful lap. Events Driving School *Lesson 15: Reduce speed before entering a corner: 3 **'Gold': 0:12.360 **'Silver': 0:12.700 **'Bronze': 0:13.200 *Lesson 21: Cornering in an S-curve: 2 **'Gold': 0:20.300 **'Silver': 0:20.900 **'Bronze': 0:21.700 *Lesson 34: Try trail braking: 2 **'Gold': 0:16.000 **'Silver': 0:16.500 **'Bronze': 0:17.200 GT League *Clio Cup (reverse); Race 3 - 2 laps *Mazda Roadsters Cup; Race 3 - 2 laps *FR Challenge +; Race 2 - 4 laps *Boxer Spirit (reverse); Race 2 - 4 laps *Mazda Roadsters Cup +; Race 3 - 5 laps *Premium Sports Lounge; Race 2 - 10 laps Mission Challenge *3-7: Autodrome Lago Maggiore GP Gr.3 Race: 3 Laps **Race; Garage Car Event (Gr.3) ***Participate in a race in your favourite Gr.3 Car! The 2 long straights are the best points to overtake. Downforce and gear ratio settings are your shortcuts to victory! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 3rd ****'Bronze': 5th *4-5: Rotary sound: Mazda LM55 VGT **Sector King; Mazda LM55 VGT (Gr.1) ***A battle on a high speed section with extreme ups and downs and consecutive corners. Focus on exit speed in the first turn, and clip the apex in the S-curve! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 2nd ****'Bronze': 3rd *6-8: Lake Maggiore Circuit GP 30 lap endurance **Race; Porsche 911 RSR (991) '17 ***A 30 lap endurance race where the fuel map and tyre selection will greatly affect the outcome. ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 8th ****'Bronze': 29th Layout & Sectors Sector 1 For the hard left turn 1, brake using the 100m mark board as your cue. Depending on your approach speed, this may be as far back as the 150m marker board. Exit the corner from a middle line. Once you brake and enter the tight turn 2, turn the heading of your car while being careful not to apply too much throttle. The surface is banked towards the outside, so you need to be careful not to go wide and off the track. Once you are on the right side, momentarily let off the throttle and enter turn 3. Again, you want to come out of the corner in a middle line, brake, then enter turn 4. While turn 4 is a blind corner, the course is wide at the exit. Once you are past the apex, open the throttle early on to raise your exit speed. Sector 2 Turn 5 is one of the overtaking points on the track. Brake using the grey kerbstones on the left as your cue, decelerating along the left edge Start turning your steering around when the inner kerbstone becomes visible, and pass the apex while opening the throttle. At the exit, minimize your steering angle driving along the outer edge. Following is a series of high speed S-bends. For turn 6 at the entry point, use the right side kerbstones and colour changes of the surface as your cue to brake, and keep to the inside as you turn. Pass through turn 7 flat out; turn back to the left around where the kerbstones end to clear turn 8. For turns 9 and 10, use the full width of the track to gain exit speed. Sector 3 Turn 11 is a hairpin corner with a 20 degree bank, at the end of a descending straight. Contrary to its appearance, it is a thrilling corner that can be taken at high speed. Start braking using the 50m marker board as your cue, and decelerate towards the inside kerbstones. When the outer kerbstones come into view, apply the throttle to shoot out of the corner. However, depending on your cars approach speed and handling characteristics, you may need to start braking as you descend down the hill from the 150m marker board. Following is an ascent with blind corners. The uncertainty may make you turn the steering more than usual, but you will need to watch for this as it will lead to understeer. For turn 12, get on the right side of the straight section, and go out-in-in ending on the left side at the exit. Keep in mind that if you don't get on the left side here, it will make the next corner very tight. Sector 4 For turn 13, trace and out-in-out line at full throttle. At turn 14, brake using the 50m marker boards as your cue. Rather than decelerate all at once, adjust your braking and move your car towards the inside. Exit turn 14 on the outer side, brake momentarily and approach turn 15. Be careful not to overspeed off of the track here. Clearing the following turn 16 flat out, you will then up on turn 17, the final corner. Brake using the 50m marker board as your cue, and start turning the steering towards the wide kerbstones on the inside. Once you are past the apex, open the throttle early on, making the most of the bank to raise your speed. Be wary that pit lane entry begins mid-way through this corner, so try to avoid going in too close to the dotted lines. Replay Demo |length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 7 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} Kart Circuit NOTE: This is not the actual name of the circuit. The name is simply being used for simplicity purposes and may or may not (but almost certainly will) be changed at a later date. The karting track is a short 1 mile long circuit that combines both straights of the Lake Maggiore circuit. This makes the track ideal for learning the basics of sports racing and kart racing, while still allowing for high speeds. The circuit employs both shortcuts into its design while still retaining parts of the original circuit, such as turns 1 and 2 and the high speed chicane leading up to the back straight. Both shortcuts are set on descents and therefore are spots prone to understeer. Layout Turns 1 & 2 are the same as they are for the GP circuit. However, as you exit turn 2, stay on the left side of the track in preparation for the blind, first shortcut. Turn in where the kerbstones on the right start, aiming for the apex at the orange kerb. Release the throttle slightly before the apex to avoid understeering the car towards the outside wall. Reapply full throttle as you descend down the hill. Maintain full throttle through turns 3 through 5, clipping the apexes of each turn in sequence. The second shortcut comes up quicker than it appears and is completely blind, with no clear indication of where it starts other than the distance markers overhead. Begin braking from under the overhanging sign at the 150m marker board, and brake in a straight line. Maintain steady throttle as you enter, aiming to touch the apex. As you exit, increase the throttle and allow the car to move towards the outside of the corner, aiming to increase your speed as much as possible for the run home. |length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 11 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} East Circuit The east circuit uses corners 1 through 10 of the GP circuit, and the second shortcut. This is a difficult section of the track that uses the slow speed turns and high speed chicanes. Events GT League *La Festa Cavallino; Race 1 - 8 laps |length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 13 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} West Circuit The west circuit uses turns 1 & 2, the first shortcut, and then turns 11 through 17 of the GP circuit. Despite its appearance, this is actually a mostly mid-speed section of the track, while also using the high-speed approach turn 11 and full back straight. This is one of the more thrilling sections of the circuit. Events GT League *J-Sports Meeting; Race 1 - 5 laps